Hell in syringe
by Dhalia Noir
Summary: Les affaires se finissent souvent mal. Sous le soleil cuisant on échange argent, serpents, armements...l'esprit de mafia sans la renommée. Mais ici, peu importe, seul l'argent compte. On survit avec, on tue pour et puis chacun s'en arrange. L'un échange recette de trafic reptilien contre drogue, l'autre dépend de cette recette pour son réseau d'armes. Le monde se croise à l'ombre.
1. Introduction à la fiction

*******BONJOUR TOUT LE MOOOOONDE !*******

_Voici une nouvelle fiction que je commence, cette fois basée dans un monde réel. Les personnages seront nombreux ; Trafalgar Law, Eustass Kid, certains des Kid pirates, Boa Hanckok, Capone Bege et sûrement d'autres que je n'ai pas encore inclus. _

_**Le rating** n'est pas encore passé en M vu que je n'ai rien tapé de choquant jusque là, pour le moment..._

_**DISCLAIMER** : Tous les personnages de One Piece hormis Helena appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Résumé :** Les affaires se finissent souvent mal. Sous le soleil cuisant on échange argent, serpents, armements...l'esprit de mafia sans la renommée. Mais ici, peu importe, seul l'argent compte. On survit avec, on tue pour et puis chacun s'en arrange. L'un échange recette de trafic reptilien contre drogue, l'autre dépend de cette recette pour son réseau d'armes. Le monde se croise à l'ombre.

Il est en passe de devenir l'un des plus respectable chirurgien du complexe hospitalier. Respectable, en apparence...

Il est fraîchement débarqué de Shanghai suivit de deux de ses acolytes, trafiquant d'armes. Perdu, en apparence...

Elle obtient sa drogue de son commerce illégal de serpents. Différente, en apparence...

Elle dirige le marché des serpents de Shanghai en toute impunité. Intouchable, en apparence...

*****_J'espère que vous apprécierez cette nouvelle fiction et vous remercie d'avoir cliqué sur le titre ! Si jamais vous avez la moindre remarque ou question, j'y répondrais avec grand plaisir ! _ ****


	2. Chapter 1

Freinant sa voiture sur le bitume défoncé et brûlant depuis le matin sous le soleil carnassier, l'homme desserra ses doigts du volant et prit un petit instant pour respirer l'air tiède du moteur encore en fonctionnement. La chaleur lui pressait faiblement les tempes, une goutte de sueur s'échappa des pores de sa nuque et ses lèvres le tiraillèrent quand il respira une nouvelle fois cet air censé le rafraîchir. Il tourna la clé de contact, ce qui réduisit le bruit ambiant à celui de quelques véhicules aux alentours et celui d'un chien aboyant derrière une vieille femme le traînant en laisse. Retirant le trousseau de clés d'un geste sec, il le laissa tomber sans attention au fond d'une poche de sa veste. Ses yeux gris détaillaient avec une curiosité, devenue pour lui habituelle, l'immeuble en mauvais état qui se dressait sur cinq étages à sa droite, derrière la vitre sale de son Audi. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser quelqu'un à vivre dans un coin aussi délaissé ? Cette question, l'homme qui soupirait en sortant de la voiture aux jantes brillantes sous le soleil, se l'était souvent posée, jusqu'à ce qu'une lassitude vienne s'installer devant l'absence de réponse. Le jean bleu pétrole frottait au rythme de ses enjambées paresseuses entre sa portière et le perron de quelques marches. Arrivé au pied du bâtiment, l'allure de squat qui projetait son ombre déformée sur le trottoir ainsi que les tags grossiers sur le mur à sa droite le firent sourire. A chacune de ses visites, il y en avait de nouveaux, parfois remplacés par des affiches écornées prônant spectacles et concerts déjà passés. Son paquet de cigarettes écrasé dans la poche arrière de son jean lui lança un appel, renforcé par la légère tension le maintenant hésitant sur le perron. Il décida qu'il attendrait d'arriver chez son hôte pour en griller une. La porte aux carreaux fumés tourna sur ses gonds dans un grincement qui pourrait passer pour sinistre, si un énorme bouquet de fleurs ne s'était pas tenu coincé dans un pot sur les boîtes aux lettres de l'entrée. Décidemment, qu'il y ait preuve de vie ici le surprendrait toujours. Il ignora les tulipes déjà fanées et dépassa la porte de la conciergerie pour enjamber quatre à quatre, les marches en carrelage de l'escalier à sa droite. Bien que la chaleur au dehors avoisine les 30°C, il ne semblait pas plus ralenti par cette fatigue qui s'emparait habituellement des muscles engourdis par la chaleur. Peut-être était-ce du au filet d'air frais qui circulait entre les étages, dont il ne s'échappait aucun bruit, comme si la chaleur avait annihilé toute présence de l'immeuble.

Quel dommage que sa fenêtre donne à l'est à cette heure de la journée, elle aurait aimé qu'un rayon de lumière vienne au moins éclairer le fauteuil en cuir brun défoncé à l'angle de la pièce servant de salon, histoire de pouvoir lire sans nécessiter d'allumer l'ampoule au plafond. Plongé dans une semi-obscurité, un rectangle d'environ 35 m², avec une minuscule cuisine pouvant avec peine accueillir une table ronde de trois personnes, était divisé par un bar auquel était collé un énorme vivarium. Le mur jouxtant le bar était lui aussi bloqué par les caisses transparentes de toutes tailles, laissant juste assez de place pour tolérer la présence d'un clic-clac sur le même mur et en face, un petit cube couramment appelé télévision. La moquette au sol accusait de la négligence des précédents locataires : trous de cigarettes, touffes de matière dépassant sûrement à cause de crocs puissants de chiens, tâches d'alcool ou d'origine moins « consommable ». La silhouette assise en tailleur sur la moquette du salon se fichait apparemment qu'elle ne puisse pas y voir grand-chose à cause du voile crème devant la vitre, trop intéressée par une longue corde glissant sur son bras nu, faisant chuter quelques mèches d'un blond fané avec lui. Le serpent aux reflets ocre se laissait entraîner, par une gravité maîtrisée, de l'épaule gauche de la femme, s'enroulant comme un sautoir autour de sa gorge puis redescendant de l'autre côté sur son avant-bras tendu. Les yeux fermés, elle ressentait les mouvements lents du serpent le long de sa peau, une caresse supposée si désagréable qu'elle se plaisait à en être l'une des seules à connaître l'apaisement que cela procurait. Aucun faux mouvement, un lourd courant d'air frais, les écailles rouges orangées embrassant l'épiderme pâle. Soudain, un arrêt dans l'avancée reptilienne. Lentement, la femme ouvrit les paupières et tendit l'oreille. Les marches montées quatre à quatre produisaient un grincement et tremblement reconnaissable. Ainsi il avait fait le déplacement une nouvelle fois ? Le cœur de la femme assise se mit à battre un peu plus énergiquement sous le tissu gris de son haut aux manches coupées. Alors il _en_ avait pris ? Ses veines se mirent à chauffer doucement et la couleuvre américaine sentit le pouls sous la peau. Un...deux...trois… Un palier de franchi….un…deux...trois…il était arrivé devant sa porte. Elle fixait l'encadrement de la porte. Les trois coups réglementaires brisèrent le silence de la pièce. Certains des reptiles derrière elle frémirent, un d'eux siffla, elle ne remua pas un cil. Ils attendaient _ça_.

_ C'est moi, informa simplement la voix masculine derrière la porte.

Son ton placide, la femme l'avait attendu un long moment.

_ Je sais, répondit-elle, son ton feutré et teinté d'une infime nervosité poussant la couleuvre à descendre de son porteur.

Le serpent rampa avec paresse sous le fauteuil en cuir dans l'angle du salon. Un bruit de serrure enclenchée résonna et la porte s'ouvrit sous l'impulsion de l'invité. Sa grande et fine silhouette se découpa sur le mur blanc du palier d'en face, amenant un léger rectangle de lueur dans la pièce grisâtre. Les yeux gris de l'homme au jean brut passèrent sur la forme encore assise, qui lui semblait faire partie intégrante du décor. Les iris bleus étaient arrimés aux siennes, le manque les dévorant.

_ Toujours aussi accro à ce que je vois, conclu l'homme en refermant la porte derrière lui sans même y jeter un regard.

_ Donne _le_, siffla la femme, les mains tendues vers lui.

Un petit ricanement monta dans la gorge bronzée. Un ricanement de lassitude et de peine, cette dernière effacée par les multitudes de visites rendues pour sa demande.

_ Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu _l'_auras, tu le sais bien.

_ Merde Lawrence ! Ca va faire trois semaines ! Eructa la femme, le visage tiré par l'impatience vive et la colère naissante.

Devant le sourire insensible de son invité, elle sembla reconsidérer sa position et laissa échapper au prix d'un effort pour ne pas jurer un « S'il-te-plaît ».

_ Voilà, commença Lawrence, en fouillant dans la poche de poitrine, dont il sortit un tout petit flacon refermé par un épais bouchon, une étiquette griffonnée dissimulant inutilement le liquide transparent qui s'agitait à l'intérieur. La dose est la même que la dernière fois, continua-t-il en lui lançant le flacon d'un sursaut de la main.

Elle l'attrapa au vol avec dextérité et s'empressa de se lever pour aller remuer dans l'un des tiroirs de la cuisine pour en sortir une longue et fine seringue dont elle retira l'embout.

_ J'ai eu plus de mal cette fois tâche de ne pas-

_ Ta gueule.

Après avoir éjecté toutes les bulles d'air, l'aiguille s'enfonça dans la peau blême et parcourue de sillons bleutés du coude. Le liquide transparent disparu sous l'épiderme, prêt à s'épandre dans le circuit sanguin pour rejoindre les neurotransmetteurs. Un léger soupir de soulagement monta de la cuisine, la silhouette solide de la femme se détendant sous l'effet de la drogue.

_ Toujours aussi polie à ce que je vois Helena…

_ Laisse moi, demanda la femme, beaucoup plus calme.

Il haussa les épaules, et alla se saisir de l'enveloppe posée au bout du bar, souriant légèrement en sentant la masse des billets à l'intérieur. Helena se retourna, cachant le flacon entre deux verres sous le plan de travail.

_ Bonne vente ? Interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

_ Un bébé python albinos, deux crotales et une couleuvre américaine comme celle-là, énuméra-t-elle en désignant d'un coup de tête la queue qui dépassait de sous le fauteuil plus loin. 1080 $ au total.

_ Joli pactole, la félicita-t-il en fourrant l'enveloppe dans une poche intérieure de la veste. Prochaine vente ?

Helena s'avança jusqu'au salon, se rassit là où elle s'était trouvé et tendit le bras vers le siège en cuir. Totalement indifférente à Lawrence, elle regardait la fenêtre.

_ Helsinki dans huit jours, deux boas et un cobra.

_ Très bien, releva avec satisfaction celui qui ouvrait la porte. A dans huit jours alors !

Helena n'eut pas le temps de tourner le regard que la porte se referma en couinant sur ses gonds. La tête brune avait disparu dans l'entrebâillement, sans un regard pour elle. Pas plus perturbée, son calme revenu à lui-même, Helena s'étira au sol jusqu'à se coucher à terre entièrement, fermant les yeux pour profiter du frais de son appartement et des premières sensations de la drogue qui s'activait en elle.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Réveil difficile

_Cette fois, je fais une note d'auteur bien polie et sans bavures ! Je remercie tout premièrement les 6 revieweurs et revieweuses du premier chapitre pour leurs encouragements ! Ensuite, je m'excuse pour le délai de parution qui, pour cette fiction, sera assez lent. En effet, ce projet me tient vraiment à coeur et je ne veux pas bâcler un chapitre pour dire que j'en ai fais un. De plus, ma première fiction "Pirate recalée..." me prend la plupart de mon temps sur l'ordinateur et mes bacs blancs vont arriver, donc la tête dans les révisions je serais. En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture et une bonne journée, à plus tard !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Réveil difficile_**

Lentement, le soleil perça le fin tissu crème des rideaux, allant déposer une large tâche lumineuse au sol, débordant allègrement sur les vitres des vivariums et collant peu à peu aux boursouflures du clic clac défoncé. La journée s'entamait comme toutes les autres, les voitures en mauvais état passant en contrebas dans des pétarades inévitables, faisant aboyer quelques chiens téméraires. Un réveil ayant traversé les âges frissonna brusquement dans une sonnerie à la justesse douteuse, menaçant de tomber d'un vivarium vide posé contre le mur. Son cri perdurait depuis presque une minute, tentant d'extraire la masse vivante du dessous d'une mince couette sur le clic clac. Ladite couette se souleva avec paresse, laissant sortir une main tâtonnant sur le vitrage de la cellule en verre à la recherche du perturbateur.

Finalement, la paume tomba maladroitement sur le dessus du monstre frémissant et avec peine, réussit à le faire glisser au bord du vitrage, d'où il chuta inexorablement au sol dans un bris de verre. Le bras retomba mollement en dehors du couchage, les doigts se pliant sur la moquette, avant que l'esprit qui appartenait à ce corps ne s'éveille des brumes léthargiques de son amant Morphée. Avec une lenteur extrême, une jambe passa à son tour la barrière du cocon tiède de la couverture pour poser cinq orteils engourdis sur la moquette découpée de soleil. Enfin, toute la masse jusque là dissimulée se souleva pour se maintenir en position assise sur le bord du clic clac dont les renforts grincèrent de protestation.

Récupéré de son ancien squat, Helena ne pouvait pas s'en séparer, les dettes trouant continuellement ses poches de jean. La poitrine peu vantarde se souleva en une inspiration mesurée, la mâchoire s'ouvrant dans un bâillement, vainement dissimulé par la main faucheuse de réveil.

_ Pfiouu…fichue sonnerie, marmonna la jeune femme dont les cheveux s'éparpillaient de manière peu gravitationnelle autour de son visage.

Sa peau pâlotte se délecta de la caresse du jour, sans pour autant s'y attarder. Les muscles lourds de sommeil furent étirés peu rigoureusement, juste de quoi permettre à la silhouette en culotte de s'avancer péniblement jusqu'au bar de la cuisine, sans même prendre garde aux organes du cadavre mécanique dont la peau transparente s'était éparpillée en éclats tout autour. Helena n'aimait pas les réveils. Ils lui rappelaient trop cette période de l'adolescence où la loi la traînait encore dans les salles de cours minables du quartier de son enfance, où les professeurs faisaient cours en ignorant totalement l'élève moyenne qu'elle était. Peu populaire, elle s'était habituée à ce qu'on la sollicite uniquement pour copier les devoirs ou prêter de l'argent qu'on ne lui rendait de toute façon jamais. Les seules lignes se dotant d'un duo de chiffres étant l'anglais et les Sciences, ne suffirent plus arrivée au collège. Au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient, les rendez vous avec les professeurs s'enchaînaient pour tenter de comprendre pourquoi cette jeune fille toute à fait normale, dont les capacités n'étaient pourtant pas atrophiées, ne pouvait pas obtenir de meilleurs résultats. Et puis, ils avaient abandonné, bien trop occupés par leurs réunions pseudo-éducatives.

Helena réussit à mettre en fonctionnement la machine à café qui démarra dans un ronronnement inégal, les premières gouttelettes de café brûlant s'éclaboussant contre les parois de la carafe transparente. Avec un nouveau bâillement, elle s'assit sur l'une des chaises en bois, se disant à nouveau qu'elle détestait les réveils. Ses yeux balayèrent distraitement autour d'elle, ennuyée. Une chaise vide, une tâche sur le mur d'en face, le comptoir : des crayons ramenés d'un peu tous les magasins, les compagnies d'assurances, les réparateurs, tous ces numéros marqués sur des post-it qu'elle ne penserait jamais à rappeler, le flacon déposé par Lawrence la veille…

Son esprit sortant lentement de la léthargie lui envoya un petit signal nerveux mais qui suffit à lui faire saisir d'un geste étonnamment vif son téléphone portable, posé sur le bar derrière elle. D'un coup, tout son cerveau se remit à fonctionner et ses membres furent parcourus par un frémissement d'adrénaline. _Sa_ voix. Il fallait qu'elle entende _sa_ voix. La tonalité d'attente se fit entendre et la cafetière cracha à nouveau le café qu'elle avait déjà oublié. De l'autre côté des ondes, on décrocha et une voix éraillée marmonna un « Allô » désagréable.

_ Max ! C'est moi !

Le sourire pointait déjà sûrement la bouche de l'interlocuteur qui avait reconnu le timbre cassé de la jeune femme.

_ Alors ma poupée, ça va ?

Il l'appelait ainsi comme un enfant appelait son chat « minou », un surnom affectif qui lui donnait l'impression de posséder cette nomination, de posséder quelque chose, au milieu de ces soucis d'argent leur pompant énergie et bonne humeur.

_ Max, tu n'es pas venu hier soir, déclara la jeune femme, dont la déception se ressentait.

Pourtant, Helena s'était habituée à ce que son petit ami ne se montre pas comme promis le soir. Elle se sentait juste comme poussée à le faire remarquer à chaque fois le lendemain, tel un minuscule espoir qu'un jour il réagisse. Le téléphone toussa quelques brouillement d'ondes et la voix d'homme émergea à nouveau de l'oreillette.

_ Je sais ma poupée, je suis désolé. Tu sais bien qu'en ce moment, je suis sur un coup et faut pas que je le rate. Tu sais, Capone doit pouvoir compter sur moi dans ces cas-là...je peux y arriver…et puis c'est de la super cam' cette fois, tu sais...

_ Comme la dernière ou ton acheteur avait jeté ses deux sachets par terre parce que tu t'étais fais avoir, hein ? rappela Helena, quelque peu amère, tout son enthousiasme s'étant envolé.

L'homme poussa sûrement un petit soupir à l'écoute de la bourrasque crépitant sur la ligne, avant que le calme ne revienne.

_Je te promets que ce soir je viendrais, et on parlera de ce qu'on fera avec cet argent, hein ?

_ Oui, c'est bien, approuva Helena sans y croire, se demandant seulement combien de temps il mettrait avant de raccrocher cette fois.

_ A ce soir alors ? Je t'aime ma poupée tu sais ?

_ Je sa-…commença Helena Avant que la ligne ne coupe.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, le forfait venait de claquer entre ses doigts. D'un bruyant soupir, elle laissa retomber le portable retomber sur la planche du bar sans plus de soins. De toute façon, ce serait vraiment étonnant que cette journée se passe bien, au vu de la manière dont elle avait commencé. « Je t'aime ma poupée tu sais ? »

_ …Non, je ne sais plus Max, tu es tellement lassant…

Max, de son nom entier Maximilien, ne cessait de lui répéter l'aimer, mais cette phrase était devenue comme le symbole d'un attachement plutôt que d'amour au fil des mois, comme le « salut » des fin de conversations que l'on utilise pour montrer qu'on a plus rien a dire… Helena se tourna vers la cafetière qui était à peine remplie pour deux tasses, mais qui lui suffisaient amplement. Elle avait rencontré Maximilien il y a de cela bientôt huit mois.

Elle travaillait comme tous les jours dans la petite boutique de fleurs du centre-ville, quand il était arrivé. D'une taille moyenne, habillé en sportwear tâché et le visage mal rasé, il ne venait pas pour acheter des fleurs mais pour savoir s'il y avait des toilettes dans le magasin. Helena n'avait pas eu ce qu'on appelait le coup de cœur pour ce type à l'allure négligée et au parler des rues, mais il l'avait gratifié d'un petit sourire qui avait suffit à la distraire des bouquets de fleurs minables du comptoir.

La boutique ne faisait pas de recettes énormes au vu de la taille ridicule du local et des fleurs, mais ça lui faisait toujours un peu d'argent dans la poche, bien vite avalé par le loyer de son appartement. La patronne se montrait indulgente face à son niveau d'études ne lui offrant pas la possibilité d'obtenir travail plus valorisant. Helena n'aimait pas ce travail trop rose, trop mignon, trop parfumé, trop ennuyeux… Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les fleurs et les fleurs le lui rendaient bien en s'évertuant à planter leurs épines dans les paumes fines et blanches de la jeune fleuriste. C'est pourquoi quand Maximilien était entré comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, déteignant totalement avec le décor coloré, Helena avait été attiré par ce qui lui ressemblait plus : la spontanéité un petit sourire de temps en temps, non pas ces mimiques affreuses que la patronne lui conseillait de faire pour tenter le vieux patron bouffi à revenir acheter une rose pas trop chère pour sa maîtresse.

La porte du frigo s'ouvrit en un petit couinement de caoutchouc et se referma bien vite. Il était temps d'aller faire des courses. La plaquette de beurre agonisait et le jus d'orange se battait avec le pack de 16 déchiré au fond de la porte. Maximilien ne prenait jamais la dernière canette, histoire d'être sûr d'avoir quelque chose à boire en cas de pénurie. L'alcool et la drogue, voilà ce qui le faisait tenir debout, pensa Helena en avalant d'un trait son café trop serré pour être bon. Helena passa dans la pièce d'à côté, une salle de bain qui contenait difficilement une douche et des toilettes, le lavabo et sa glace fissurée, ainsi qu'un meuble en osier hideux où le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait était entassé. Une boîte en fer était elle aussi fixée sur le mur, marquant la limite entre le plâtre creusé et la mosaïque irrégulière de carrelage mural.

Jetant sa culotte par terre dans le bac à linge sale, elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau presque chaude et en ressorti dix minutes plus tard, les muscles toujours aussi lents à réagir et les cheveux lui dégoulinant sur les omoplates. Il faudra qu'elle se les coiffe un jour, ça lui servirait peut-être à ranimer l'attention de Max, se dit-elle en ouvrant le tiroir d'un meuble en osier et en sortant un pantalon en toile et un pull trop grand.

Les vêtements ne lui allaient pas et elle s'en fichait, ses envies se limitant à une paire de bras autour de ses épaules le soir et un café buvable le matin. Ce qui la faisait bouger le plus souvent, c'était la nourriture qu'il fallait donner à ses pensionnaires. Ce qui lui était vraiment rentable, c'était son trafic de serpents. Encore un plan de Max qui pourtant, avait porté quelques fruits, certes un peu atrophiés mais au goût rafraîchissant pour les fins de mois. Elle secoua doucement la tête pour faire s'évaporer les souvenirs qui remontaient, elle ne voulait pas s'y replonger maintenant.

Séchant ses cheveux, le pull noué autour de la taille, Helena s'observait encore, tâchant de trouver un peu de réconfort dans le double de verre qui se tordait devant ses yeux. Une peau plutôt pâle qui se gonflait par nécessité sur son torse, deux oranges de chair nit trop grosses ni trop petites, juste assez pour tenir dans la main de Maximilian, ce qu'il ne faisait plus ces temps-ci, vu la fréquence de ses retours à la maison. Ses formes étaient loin d'être minces mais elle n'était pas déçue de ça. Pouvoir sentir que les os ne risquaient pas de vous transpercer la peau était plus rassurant que de rentrer dans du 38. Ses yeux bleus éteints étaient bordés par un ruban sombre de cernes et ses lèvres étaient abîmées en leur bordure intérieure par sa sale manie de les mordre dès qu'elle réfléchissait ou qu'elle s'inquiétait. Ses hanches creusées en une courbe agréable lui remontèrent légèrement le moral. Elle passa ses paumes sur son visage pour en tirer les derniers signes de sommeil et se détourna de sa jumelle de verre.

L'une de ses anciennes et unique « amie » lui avait une fois conseillé de venir faire un tour dans les magasins avec elle, pour qu'elle lui trouve une nouvelle garde-robe et qu'elle lui rende « une apparence de fille » avait-elle dit de sa voix nasillarde et haute perchée en faisant secouer ses extensions ratées. Une fille qui depuis s'était effacée sous les sweat, les sorties en bagnole déglinguée et des doses de coke injectée. La jeune femme se demandait encore ce qu'avait bien pu trouver cette bimbo sans cervelle en sa compagnie…sûrement une unique compagnie, les autres groupuscules estudiantines féminines se refusant à côtoyer une telle preuve de vulgarité, remoulée à la silicone du porte monnaie de « papa maman », et perchée sur des talons aussi haut et fins que les guiboles moulées comme le reste du corps dans des tenues vulgaires et flashy, qui donnaient l'impression qu'elle était sous vide tant elles étaient moulantes.

Helena poussa un profond soupir en se rappelant également que cette « amie » l'avait laissée tomber lorsqu'elle lui avait dit à que son copain n'était qu'un mec friqué et au carnet d'adresse rempli de plans cul soi-disant « contacts au travail ». La fausse blonde platine était alors partie voir ailleurs, trouver quelqu'un à qui elle pourrait de nouveau raconter ses sorties aux dépenses faramineuses et ses derniers achats à la « pointe de la nouvelle mode » américaine.

Une fois ses cheveux secs et attachés, Helena passa ses mains sur ses bras pour en éviter la chair de poule suite à la chaleur de la douche. Elle remarqua comme d'habitude les minuscules boursouflures au creux de ses bras. Seule une personne côtoyant le milieu des drogues pouvait savoir que c'était parfois le risque de se retrouver avec ces boules sous la peau quand on ratait la veine… Les marques de ses débuts, Helena aurait voulu les oublier. Cet enfer si doux dans lequel elle s'envoyait régulièrement, après chaque rentrée d'argent. Elle se brossa les dents et retourna dans le salon pour enfiler un débardeur avant de détacher le pull de ses hanches et de le passer. Max l'avait entraînée dans cette spirale infernale et par naïveté et besoin d'échappatoire, elle l'avait suivit.

_ Ma seconde erreur avec toi, murmura-t-elle en passant la tête dans le trou du haut. La première étant de t'avoir suivit.

Helena ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait. Maximilien l'avait peu à peu approchée en venant parfois à la boutique, puis il l'avait invité à sortir et lui avait fait le coup de la panne en plein milieu du chemin. Elle avait deviné ce qui allait arriver et s'en fichait, la seule chose qui l'intéressait à ce moment était qu'on s'occupe d'elle, même si cela revenait à se faire prendre dans une voiture pourrie sur une route paumée en pleine soirée. Après ça, elle avait accepté qu'il passe à la maison et qu'ils s' « installent » ensemble.

Les guillemets avaient étés prononcés par sa petite voix intérieure car le soit disant dealer important qu'il se croyait être, ne l'aidait quand même pas à se loger, et dormait chez un ami, un gars « de son réseau » comme il aimait à le dire. Pourtant, malgré ce côté paumé et sans avenir, Maximilien avait fait l'effort de s'intéresser à elle, de lui parler comme elle voulait qu'on lui parle… Il lui avait dit des mots doux, l'avait serré dans ses bras si elle le lui demandait. Une fois, il avait même essayé de l'emmener au restaurant, sortie finalement plombée lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas assez pour payer et qu'elle avait du utiliser son argent du mois pour faire l'appoint. Un homme fauché et drogué avec un sourire valait mieux que sa pauvre solitude à ses yeux.

La paire de basket chaussée et la veste enfilée, Helena prit son portable qu'elle fourra dans sa poche, son porte-monnaie et ses clefs qu'elle glissa dans la serrure usée et descendit les marches quatre à quatre, hâtive de passer ces cages d'escaliers froides de courants d'air et puant les produits d'entretien bon marché.

_ Il faudra que je songe à changer les fleurs, marmonna-t-elle en passant devant le bouquet à l'entrée fané depuis quelques jours.

Elle ouvrit la porte et un bain de soleil l'accueillit sur les marches craquelées. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle sentit l'air vicié de ses poumons se renouveler, l'odeur du bitume défoncé la rassurant étrangement. Elle laissa la porte claquer et elle descendit le perron, les mains dans les poches, laissant son cerveau se réveiller au bruit des voitures passant dans la rue peu fréquentée. L'été ici, il étincelait sur les vitres des immeubles, faisait dorer les épidermes comme du pain au four, donnait un espoir aux vieux du quartier de vivre un peu plus longtemps et faisait pulser la musique dans les enceintes des voitures et dans les écouteurs de la ville. Mais on sentait toujours cette odeur de poubelles abandonnées au fond des ruelles, et les pots d'échappements pétaradant. Helena s'en fichait.

D'un pas régulier, elle avançait le long du trottoir et se dirigeait vers le centre ville, le seul endroit où se trouvaient les quelques enseignes alimentaire, aux enseignes néons agressant les yeux et aux volets grinçant quand ils descendaient le soir. Une chanson monta de sa mémoire à ses pensées, et elle se mit à la fredonner du bout des lèvres.

_ Bon, j'achète ce que je peux et puis je passerais voir Lawrence, histoire de lui prouver que je suis toujours de ce monde, se dit-elle à elle-même, un moyen pour elle de se motiver.

Elle tourna son regard vers le ciel qui se refléta dans les pupilles de même couleur, comme un petit coucou à un ami. Helena respira encore une fois cette journée allait être comme les autres.

* * *

_Voilà ! Un début de fic' qui sera dans une description plutôt lente, histoire de planter un peu mon style de rédaction et me laisser le temps de tracer le fil conducteur ! Je vous remercie encore de votre lecture. Un petit avis de votre part, des remarques ou questions ? Je suis toute ouïe ! Aucun message laissé de côté ! _

_P.S : merci à Larmes-Noire pour sa relecture et son petit avis sur le chapitre ;)_


	4. Message de l'auteur

*****Bonjour tout le monde ! Je voulais jus- HEEEEEEEE ! PAS DE COUTEAUX ! Je sais que je ne publie rien depuis quelques temps et **je m'en excuse profondément**. J'aurais du prévenir plus tôt mais le temps m'a manqué.

Je profite donc de ce moment de calme pour vous annoncer que je met mes fics en pause pour une **durée indéterminée**(environ trois semaines je dirais) en raison de mes examens de bac qui arrivent d'une semaine sur l'autre. Je vous jure sur ce que vous voulez que **JE NE LES ARRÊTE PAS !**

Je fais de mon mieux pour tenter d'avancer un minimum les textes mais c'est très dur. **En vous remerciant de ton mon cœur de votre compréhension, je vous souhaite de passer de bonnes semaines de cours et de vous reposer**!

N'oubliez pas qu'**un sondage est toujours en cours sur ma page de profil**, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !*****


	5. Chapitre 3 : Visite de routine

_Bonjour à tous ! C'est vraiment un plaisir de revenir poster un chapitre sur cette fiction ! Pour les personnes suivant également ma fiction "Pirate recalée...", elles doivent être au courant que mes examens sont terminés et que je suis de nouveau au clavier ! Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais poster toutes les semaines (ce sont les vacances tout de même !), mais j'ai libre cours pour mon esprit à trouver rapidement une suite à cette histoire ! Je peux déjà vous dire qu'une trame est en place et me semble assez cohérente pour être validée ! Je vous tiendrai au courant dans les prochaines notes d'auteure, ne vous en faites pas ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**_Chapitre 3 : Visite de routine_**

Le vieillard se retira du bureau aux couleurs fades en un dernier remerciement, puis ferma la porte du cabinet. Dans la pièce munie d'un lit d'examen et de quelques armoires remplies de livres et de produits médicaux, un bureau en bois laqué trônait discrètement dans le coin opposé à la table. La fenêtre couverte par de fines lamelles de store blanche diffusait une lumière douce sur l'espace de travail de l'homme assit dans le siège en cuir. Vêtu d'une blouse blanche laissée détachée sur le fin pull à col roulé bleu marine, le jeune docteur croisa ses jambes élancées sur le bureau, faisant claquer les talons de ses chaussures contre le bois avec lassitude. Le torse se souleva en une respiration calme et les lèvres fines laissèrent un filet d'air vicié s'échapper.

Une odeur de désinfectant pour mains flottait autour de lui et le parfum amer de ses produits stockés sur les étagères transparentes s'était imprégné depuis longtemps dans les fibres de la tapisserie, dont il s'occupa à tapoter les bulles d'air sur le mur derrière lui, le siège de cuir couinant de protestation sous l'inclinaison trop importante du dossier. Un léger bruissement d'air monta des poumons du médecin et il vibra nerveusement dans sa trachée en une tentative de rire, qui fit s'agiter le badge pendouillant dans sa pochette plastifiée sur le torse de l'homme. Tous les intervenants en bloc opératoire de l'hôpital devaient afficher ce badge afin d'accéder aux sas spécifiques. Quelque chose de bien ennuyeux selon l'homme assit confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir brun, craquelé par les heures de travail sur l'assise rembourrée, car d'après lui, quelqu'un qui n'avait pas vu la réalité d'une opération en face n'avait certainement pas la même expression qu'un chirurgien attitré s'apprêtant à procéder.

Mais cette impression n'était peut-être qu'une illusion de son œil aiguisé, apte à reconnaître les émotions parfois cachées avec difficultés et maladresse par ses vis-à-vis. Une sorte de sixième sens lui tournait alors autour, agitant ses cinq autres compagnons dans l'idée de découvrir ce qui le poussait à ressentir cette impression de dissimulation.

Sur l'étendue laquée, un presse-papier tentait de contenir avec peine les masses de feuilles volantes en masse, fruits d'une administration divisée et mal coordonnée dans cet hôpital perdu. La peau aux reflets hâlés se délectait de la chaleur offerte par les lattes de lumières découpées par les stores en aluminium laqué. Les manches laissées longues sur ses bras le démangeaient légèrement mais il préféra passer ses doigts croisés derrière sa nuque, là où les épis de mèches brunes commençaient. Un hôpital bien moins glorieux que sa précédente affectation, en pleine effervescence d'un centre hospitalier universitaire près de la capitale, de quoi ravir ses envies de soirées animées et de foules d'élèves attentifs à la moindre de ses paroles.

Il faut dire que suite à un certain « incident », il s'était retrouvé projeté à des centaines de kilomètres de là, histoire de faire oublier l'affaire et d'apaiser les esprits révoltés. L'homme arrivant tout doucement vers la trentaine eut un léger sourire que certaines personnes auraient pu définir comme sarcastique. En effet, l'homme aux yeux froids, dont les reflets étonnamment onyx brillaient d'amusement, se souvenait de ce qu'il avait pu entendre derrière les portes de son ancien établissement, ce qui pouvait encore s'entendre au-dessus des tasses remplies du café répugnant de la machine au bout du couloir...il était jalousé de ses collègues pour son jeune talent.

Obtenir le poste de chef de bloc opératoire dès son transfert était chose peu commune dans la médecine pour un âge aussi peu expérimenté que 25 ans. Et pourtant c'était l'exploit que l'occupant du siège avait réalisé une fois son doctorat en poche. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait causé des soupirs de satisfaction faussement dissimulés derrière les mines graves et regards peinés, lorsque sa mutation au Bringston House's College Hospital avait été officielle. Ici, dans un endroit perdu relié à la première grande ville qualifiable de dynamique par une route d'entrelacs goudronnés, il s'ennuyait à mourir.

Bien que sa réputation l'ait suivi et ait engendré le même genre de réaction jalousées et méprisantes de la part de ses nouveaux collègues, il n'en démordait pas et ne se gênait pas d'afficher une large aura de satisfaction et de dédain presque sarcastique dès qu'il surprenait deux membres de cet hôpital à discuter près de la machine à café –ignoble- sur son compte.

Seuls les vieilles populations ayant participé aux grands travaux nationaux comme ouvriers de misère, les jeunes de gang défigurés par les castagnes et règlements de compte, les accidentés de la route (qui étaient rares vu le trafic si éloigné des autoroutes), et les cas de chirurgie particulière, il n'avait rien d'intéressant à faire. Rien. Le trou perdu. Sa punition.

Et pourtant, il y avait bien quelques petites personnes qui l'aidaient à amuser son quotidien. L'une d'entre elles cogna quelques coups discrets à la porte de son bureau, et au travers du verre fumé frappé des lettres « Lawrence BAKER – Chirurgien cardiaque », ledit chirurgien pu reconnaître la silhouette négligée d' Helena Millez.

_ Entrez, annonça-t-il en décroisant ses pieds du bureau.

La porte émit un faible couinement lorsque les gonds tournèrent sur eux-mêmes. Le sourire déjà bien installé sur les lèvres de l'homme ne s'évapora pas lorsque la patiente referma la porte et se tint debout devant son bureau, jamais très à l'aise face à la masse de bois laqué qui lui rappelait celui des proviseurs à l'époque de sa scolarité.

_ Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais ? avança Lawrence en penchant la tête d'un angle léger sur son épaule.

La jeune femme émit un petit bruit qu'on pouvait assimiler à un soupir grogné. Sa main blanche saisit le dossier d'une des chaises de basse qualité et le tira en arrière pour pouvoir s'asseoir, là où se tenait le précédent patient aux cheveux blancs. Helena regardait sans vraiment y prêter attention celui qui se tenait devant elle et qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'idée que l'on se faisait d'un docteur respectable.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment essayé de comprendre ses motivations pour arriver dans un lieu aussi perdu que le sien, et s'était vite rendue à l'évidence qu'il n'en parlerait que s'il le désirait. Non pas par volonté de mettre une barrière entre eux mais plutôt parce que ce n'était pas son genre d'exposer son passé aux gens, aussi proches furent-ils.

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène braver cette masse de béton décrépi ? Je pensais que tu ne devais me revoir que dans huit…-pardon sept aujourd'hui- jours ?

_ N'ai-je pas le droit de venir voir mon doc' préféré ? Ironisa Helena en déviant son regard sur le presse papier cubique rempli d'une eau bleue saphir, dans laquelle baignait une petite boule jaune.

La remarque sembla amuser l'homme aux cheveux sombres qui se redressa sur son siège pour se pencher sur son bureau, les coudes posés sur la surface enduite et les mains jointes devant son nez, tentant d'atténuer son sourire.

_ Quelle méchanceté envers celui qui accepte de risquer un peu de sa condition pour te fournir en drogue.

_ Avoue que ça te plaît aussi, répliqua Helena qui entrait dans son jeu à chaque fois avec le même plaisir.

Lawrence haussa un sourcil. Sa main se libéra de sa conjointe et s'approcha d'Helena avant de glisser sur son bras, dissimulé sous la veste et le haut gris, le tout avec lenteur et douceur.

_ Tu t'ennuies donc à ce point ? S'étonna un peu Helena en retenant un rire qui aurait déplu à son vis-à-vis. Je ne savais pas que tu faisais « ça » dans ton propre bureau !

Le médecin remonta sous les plis du tissu sans la quitter des yeux, puis força brusquement le bras à venir se poser sur le bois en tirant sur les manches.

_ Tu n'es pas mon genre du tout, lança placidement celui qui retenait le bras blanc avec force contre la laque froide du bureau.

Son œil gris quitta alors ceux de la patiente pour se poser sur les discrètes petites boursouflures au creux du coude de celle-ci. Un petit instant d'observation et il lâcha la peau blanche. Helena ramena aussitôt son bras sous la chaleur protectrice des manches, énervée de s'être fait avoir et, elle devait se l'avouer, un tantinet vexée par la remarque de son « médecin ». Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas intéressé par elle et qu'il jouait volontiers de ses atouts lorsqu'il s'ennuyait et qu'elle se trouvait dans les parages.

Helena vit Lawrence soupirer comma un père lassé de gronder sa fille pour les mêmes raisons, se lever et se diriger d'un pas ennuyé vers l'armoire blanche au fond de la pièce, où trônaient une multitude d'objet qu'elle ne préférait pas connaître. Il ouvrit la vitre transparente qui renvoya son image à celle assise à son bureau, et chercha du regard quelque chose à l'intérieur. Pendant ce laps de temps, Helena se surprit à détailler comme elle avait pu le faire des centaines de fois la silhouette de son médecin. Vraiment grand, sûrement aux abords du mètre quatre-vingt dix, son corps respirait la bonne santé et le dynamisme. Un torse présent avec finesse sous le pull à col marine donnait du relief à la naissance de la gorge mate, qui vibra d'un petit bruit de victoire.

Ce qui la fascinait à chaque fois c'étaient ses mains. Solides, les tendons saillaient et parfois une mince veine claire les survolait. Ses doigts, qui écartaient à présent bocaux, boîtes de médicaments et outils de soins, lui semblaient à la fois emplis d'une dextérité souple et pourtant si prompts à l'impartialité. Le bruit de la vitre contre les aimants qui la maintenaient fixe tira Helena de son étude volage et la ramena à la réalité jamais elle ne pourrait changer Max en un homme qui lui semblait si…si…

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de soigner tes plaies après t'être piquée, la coupa Lawrence dans ses pensées, en posant sur son bureau une petite compresse, deux flacons dont le contenu était caché par de grosses étiquettes rouge et mauve, et un rouleau de bandage. J'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer les gentils docs' et tu le sais. Parfois je me demande si tu ne le fais pas exprès pour m'ennuyer, ajouta-t-il d'une voix tombante.

_ Je suis majeure et je fais ce qui me plaît, grommela Helena, toujours énervée et dont la sensation de malaise s'accentuait. Si j'avais la flemme de le faire j'avais la flemme et puis c'est tout.

_ Donne-moi ton bras, demanda le médecin en tournant le bouchon du flacon rouge.

Elle croisa les bras et les jambes, pivota son siège face à celui qui s'était placé de son côté du bureau et tourna le regard vers les stores lumineux.

_ Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, dit sèchement le médecin dont la patience commençait à s'émousser.

Helena ne répondit rien, trop occupée à chercher le terme qui lui avait échappé de l'esprit quand Lawrence était revenu. Elle sentit son bras attrapé avec force et ne put rien faire si ce n'est protester quand il remonta avec détermination les manches de sa veste et de son pull, mettant une nouvelle fois à nu la zone d'injection.

_ Arrête ça je m'en contrefi-, commença Helena avant que la compresse imbibée de produit ne se colle là où les boursouflures se sentaient sous le grain du doigt.

Elle soupira et finit par se laisser faire. Elle avait peu à peu appris à le connaître et elle en avait conclu que lui tenir tête ne menait pas souvent à quelque chose de constructif. Sans dire un mot, elle l'observa désinfecter la minuscule plaie qui gardait encore la petite auréole rouge de sa dernière piqure.

Il lui arrivait parfois de se demander en quoi cela lui était utile de se droguer de manière aussi irrespectueuse de son corps, mais à chaque fois que ce dernier manifestait des signes de manque, la question s'évaporait en même temps que sa conscience dans les limbes de la drogue. Alors qu'il déroulait avec indifférence le rouleau de bandage, Law reporta rapidement son attention sur la jeune femme et demanda avec ce qu'elle crut deviner comme un peu de curiosité :

_ Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu viens alors que tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe un minimum de tes erreurs ?

_N'ai-je pas le droit de venir voir mon doc' préféré ? répéta Helena qui essayait de ne pas lever son regard vers celui qui lui fixait l'arrête du nez.

Son sourire un peu narquois fondit quand le bandage se fit un tour plus serré contre sa peau. Il ne plaisantait plus vraiment quand à ses questions. Un nouveau petit silence passa dans la pièce, interrompu par une pétarade de moteur à l'extérieur et la voix d'une infirmière dans le couloir.

_ Comment ça se passe pour Max ? demanda enfin Helena.

Contre toute attente, Lawrence eut un rire nerveux et entreprit de couper la gaze avant de la maintenir avec une bande d'adhésif. Il prit une respiration plus ample et répondit tout en allant ranger son matériel dans l'armoire, qui tinta.

_ Tout ce qui concerne mes patients est un secret médical, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Et tu le sais parfaitement !

_ Comme si le respect des règles ou de l'avis des autres t'importaient autant ! rétorqua la jeune femme en rabaissant sa manche sur le bandage de fortune.

Le regard que lui envoya le médecin en revenant s'installer derrière son bureau était un mélange entre l'amusement, la lassitude et la pitié.

_ Même si tu as tout à fait raison sur le fait que je me contrefoute de ce que peuvent penser mes « collègues » de moi ou mes activités, commença-t-il en soupirant contre son dossier en cuir, je ne suis pas là pour jouer les intermédiaires dans ton couple. Tu n'as qu'à aller parler à Maximilien en face si tu as assez de cran pour venir me tenir tête, ajouta-t-il en attrapant une feuille de dossier médical, qu'il éleva à hauteur d'yeux, son bras sur l'accoudoir, et à laquelle il donna toute son attention.

Helena l'observa un instant pour être sûre qu'il ne lui donnait plus d'intérêt. Il considérait apparemment que la discussion était close et qu'elle n'avait plus comme tâche que de quitter le bureau où elle se trouvait, pour enfin obtenir une vraie discussion avec Maximilien.

_ Il n'est pas rentré hier soir, déclara-t-elle comme si cela pouvait suffire à ranimer son attention.

L'homme détacha un instant son regard des pathologies endurées par une trentenaire fumeuse comme un incendie, pour montrer un semblant de curiosité à la « cliente » qui fixait son presse-papier.

_ Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a derrière la tête, ni ce qu'il pense au final. Autant à propos de son trafic de drogue minable, de sa relation avec moi tout aussi glorieuse ou même de la marque de PQ à acheter. Depuis le temps que j'essaye de comprendre, j'ai la flemme de lui parler tu vois ?

Décidément, elle ne semblait pas prête à le laisser travailler un minimum, se dit son interlocuteur.

_ Un jour tu auras même la flemme de respirer et alors ce jour-là je ne pourrai plus rien pour toi ! Ironisa le brun en reportant son intérêt sur le dossier de sa patiente.

_ Je me demande pourquoi je viens te parler…soupira Helena.

_ Moi aussi vois-tu ?

La jeune femme soupira une énième fois, s'assura que son « médecin » n'avait plus rien à lui lancer à la figure et se leva en faisant racler les pieds de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise.

_ Je ne te remercie pas pour ça, dit-elle en tapotant le creux de son coude, je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait pour. Je te tiendrai au courant en ce qui concerne la vente.

_ Hmhum….

Il n'avait même pas levé les yeux cette fois, se contentant de prendre son stylo plume dans la poche de poitrine de sa blouse blanche et de rectifier une information sur le traitement que devait recevoir la patiente. La porte se referma et Lawrence posa enfin son papier sur le bureau en respirant un peu plus fortement.

_ Enfin un peu de tranquillité… C'est toujours distrayant d'entendre un nouvel épisode des « Piteuses histoires de cœur d'Helena Millez et Maximilian Carter ».

Son sourire s'étant estompé, il sortit de sa poche de jean son téléphone portable, le dernier modèle d'une marque coréenne qui le surprenait à chaque fois qu'il y découvrait une nouvelle application insoupçonnée.

Une fois que ses doigts eurent tapés avec une rapidité étonnante un numéro pourtant déjà préenregistré, il croisa ses pieds sur le coin de son bureau en attendant que la tonalité d'attente lui ouvre enfin la communication. Une voix suave et roulante annonça l'interlocuteur. Lawrence eut un sourire en coin.

_ Oui c'est moi…Simple curiosité je tenais à savoir quand arriverait ton vol cette semaine ?...mhmm….non je ne pense pas, dit-il lorsque la femme lui demanda s'il viendrait la chercher. Mais parce que je travaille tout le temps, tu le sais bien…

Un soupir fit grésiller la ligne, sûrement d'agacement si l'on tenait compte des nouvelles intonations.

_ Tu sais combien ça me coûte de venir jusque dans ton trou paumé Lawrence ? Tu le sais ? demanda la femme de l'autre côté du combiné. En plus de mon propre travail je dois aussi faire attention à ce qu'_il _ne vienne pas faire opposition à mes sorties du territoire. Je dois chaque fois monter dans le seul avion, de classe éco qui plus est, pour me taper jusqu'à 15 heures de vol, j'apprends que tu ne viendra même pas me chercher et que je devrais encore trouver un train ou tout autre moyen de transport, minable au vu du trou perdu où tu es ! J'espère que tu te rends compte de l'effort que je fais pour toi Lawrence !

Discuter avec elle était toujours un petit moment de solitude pour celui qui payait un forfait exorbitant, uniquement pour obtenir des communications internationales où il se faisait réduire à un rôle de réceptionniste à l'aéroport. Même si en réalité, il faisait _beaucoup plus_ _que ça_, beaucoup plus…

_ Écoute, reprit le chirurgien en espérant qu'il obtiendrait le dernier mot. Si tu n'es pas satisfaite, tu n'as qu'à assumer pleinement ton travail et demander à ton « cher » mari de te conduire en classe d'affaire jusqu'ici, avec réception intégrée. Si je suis dans ce « trou paumé » comme tu le dis si bien, c'est en partie de ta faute je te rappelle !

La tension commençait à saisir ses paumes et il devait se retenir de se remémorer les raisons de sa « mutation » dans cette ville. Les inflexions de sa voix se firent plus froides et tranchantes, et son regard gris se mit à fixer les lettres inversées sur sa porte au travers de la vitre fumée.

_ Les affaires marchaient bien là-bas, et je m'étais fait une belle place au campus universitaire, qui me permettait d'agir avec une couverture solide au vu de mon statut. Et tout est parti en l'air, en majeure partie par ta faute. Si tu n'es pas satisfaite, tu n'as qu'à te trouver un amant plus souple dans ses horaires et plus con. Cela ne veut pas dire que je cesse de collaborer monétairement et physiquement, juste que pour venir te chercher à l'aéroport c'est toujours non. On se voit au terminus du taxi.

Et il raccrocha sans plus de cérémonies. Ses doigts serraient légèrement la coque imitation acier brossé du portable, et se décida à le poser sur le bureau sans plus y toucher, avant de s'adosser totalement contre son siège en cuire et de fermer les yeux. Être l'amant d'une femme étrangère gorgée d'argent n'était pas de tout repos, surtout quand elle n'avait aucun sens de la réalité du monde « pauvre ». Sur le moment Lawrence Baker s'en trouva irrité d'avoir du batailler avec elle, mais il savait que leurs retrouvailles seraient plus plaisantes. Un sourire en coin naquit sur son visage fatigué.

* * *

La nuit était opaque et tiède, percée par d'infimes astres célestes. Le dépôt s'emplit d'un large grincement strident et inquiétant. Dans son ventre de tôle rouillée dormaient des caisses énormes et recouvertes de bâches, d'étiquettes en tout genre annonçant les destinations. L'obscurité ambiante fut découpée d'un rai de lumière provenant de l'immense porte en tôle qui se déplaçait sur les rails usés de rouille. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se découpaient des silhouettes hautes et seulement éclairées par les lampadaires de la nuit noire. Une lueur jaunâtre et diffuse qui traçait des ombres franches et inquiétantes sur les visages des inconnus.

Le cri de souffrance des roulis en métal de la porte se stoppa quand elle eut été entièrement ouverte et que les ombres au sol accusaient de la présence de quatre hommes dans la fenêtre de lumière. Sur le béton délabré les fissures semblaient donner la direction pour ne pas se perdre dans le monstre de six mètres de haut et d'une dizaine de profondeur. L'ossature de poutres en métal au plafond pesait comme une voûte et en plein jour on aurait sûrement pu distinguer de longs fils de soie poussiéreuses, œuvres-d' art de certaines arachnides, seules résidentes des lieux.

Un rat pris la fuite vers un coin tranquille quand les perturbateurs avancèrent dans le hangar désaffecté. Leurs pas résonnaient avec cérémonie contre les murs de briques apparentes, là où s'étalaient encore parfois d'anciennes marques de machineries, de traces d'affiches de propagande datant de vieilles guerres, ou encore de trous, creusés par l'effort des fantômes humains de ce lieu. Situé hors de ce qui était qualifié de ville, le lieu semblait être le parfait endroit pour garder au chaud les rangées désordonnées de caisses de bois, apparent centre d'intérêt des quatre hommes qui disparaissaient dans la gueule du gardien métallique. Le bâtiment s'élevait en un corps d'animal mort en bordure d'une vieille route d'usine. Le reste des carcasses de béton autour puait les liquides stagnants, la fumée de machines à l'arrêt depuis des dizaines d'années imprégnée dans les briques et la désertion. La Mercedes-Benz 190-Class de 1992, à la couleur marron terni, garée dans l'angle de l'ouverture reflétait la faible lueur des éclairages dans le dos des hommes.

Ceux-ci s'avançaient vers la bâche la plus proche et le plus grand des quatre la retira partiellement d'un geste assuré. Ses longs doigts passèrent sur les lattes de bois et réussirent à trouver la faille parmi celles-ci, puis souleva la plaque de quelques centimètres pour la décaler de biais. Ses yeux clairs survolèrent le contenu des caisses avec intérêt et parut évaluer la satisfaction qu'il devait en tirer.

_ Tout est là ? demanda-t-il, la voix grave et basse vibrant dans l'air.

_ Ouais, répondit l'homme à sa droite, un peu en retrait. Tout droit v'nu de Russie. Grigori a été plutôt conciliant cette fois, parc'que les frontières étaient "straight". Heureus'ment qu'la lune était noire mercredi sinon j'pense qu'on aurait été chopés.

Le dialecte avalé de son compagnon ne semblait pas perturber l'observateur qui n'avait pas quitté du regard les chargements. Une respiration plus tard et le couvercle était replacé et la bâche de nouveau par-dessus. Les deux autres silhouettes qui accompagnaient n'avaient pas émis un seul mot ni fait un mouvement. Ils se contentaient de passer leur regard d'un homme à l'autre.

Celui ayant examiné le contenu des caisses passa une main dans la masse de cheveux aux reflets roux avant de la plonger dans la poche arrière du Levis à la recherche d'un paquet écrasé. Lorsque les doigts sortirent le paquet de tubes de nicotine, une main étrangère se posa sur l'avant-bras couvert par un caban en cuir.

_ Eh Boss, j'pense pas qu'ce soit une bonne idée ici, tenta le même interlocuteur.

_ Et alors ? Ca va pas péter parce que j'allume une putain d'clope si ? répliqua « Boss » en fronçant les sourcils. T'es trop chaud Alexander, ce soir on est tranquille j'te dis.

Le roux dégagea son bras sans grand effort au vu de l'infime pression qu'avait posé le dénommé Alexander sur le bras qui ne laissait pas de doute quant à la condition physique de son possesseur. L'homme aux cheveux incroyablement longs et qu'on pouvait deviner deviner blonds dans l'obscurité du hangar laissa donc celui qui semblait être son supérieur lever un bras devant la cigarette plantée entre les lèvres. Un briquet crépita deux fois avant de vomir une minuscule tâche de feu. Elle éclaira fugacement le visage pâle aux traits durs et creusés, dessina rapidement l'ombre vacillante des pommettes avant de se rendormir dans le tube de plastique aux couleurs d'une pin-up des années 50.

La main baguée à l'auriculaire et au majeur pressa la tige au bout rougeoyant. Les lèvres tirèrent une première bouffée avec lenteur, histoire de laisser le goût s'étaler sur la langue en un duvet de fumée, avant d'être soufflé sans ménagement dans l'air froid du hangar. Un rire discret roula dans la poitrine du fumeur.

_ Je sens que ce trou perdu va être d'un emmerdement sans précédent les gars.

Sans plus rien ajouter, il se mut soudainement et se dirigea à pas énergiques vers la Mercedes restée à l'entrée, surveillant de ses rétroviseurs la présence de danger pour ses occupants. La porte arrière claqua tandis qu'Alexander ordonna aux deux hommes de refermer la porte et de cadenasser le verrou.

_ Pas la peine ! Intervint celui qui continuait de fumer par la vitre à moitié ouverte.

_Mais ! Boss Kid ! S'étonna l'un des deux hommes de main, prêt à fixer une lourde chaîne sur la poignée. Et si quelqu'un rentre ?

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel. La nuit s'étendait et il voulait vite partir d'ici, malgré son apparente décontraction.

_ Si un couillon arrive et voit un cadenas neuf sur une porte d'entrepôt censé être désaffecté depuis des lustres, tu penses pas qu'il va se poser des questions ?!

La réflexion fit son effet sur le subordonné qui laissa retomber la chaîne le long de sa poigne ferme et hocha la tête.

_ Allez montez dans la caisse, qu'on se tire avant que ça nous porte la poisse.

Tous obéirent et la voiture démarra dans un vrombissement sans heurt, avant de disparaître sur le bitume défoncé, entre les constructions.

* * *

_Je vous remercie d'avoir lu ce chapitre trois et j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours ! Je vous embrasse avec plein d'amuuuuur et vous dit à une prochaine fois ! _

_ L'auteure de cette fic qui vous aime énormément..._


End file.
